El pueblo de la luna
by Megkiss
Summary: Tres almas divididas, seis seres confundidos, un mundo en peligro y un amor redimido.


**EL PUEBLO DE LA LUNA**

_Tres almas divididas, seis seres confundidos, un mundo en peligro y un amor redimido._

**Nota del Autor: ok, este es mi primer intento de Fics de Crepúsculo y espero su opinión al respecto sobre si lo continuo o no. Básicamente continuare si recibo sus comentarios para que lo continúe.**

**No me pertenecen los personajes de crepúsculo, esos le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer a quien estaré toda mi vida agradecida por haber creado a Edward LOL.**

**PREFACIO**

La conmoción alrededor del palacio era demasiada, en el salón del trono la guardia real se preparaba mientras que Charles y Carlise Swan se encontraban en una calurosa discusión.

"No me `pidas esto hermano, mi deber es estar en el frente de batalla contigo y con la guardia"

Se escucho la retumbante voz del príncipe, quien no podía ocultar su desesperación ante la absurda petición de su hermano.

"Hermano, lo mejor es que tu y Esme se retiren a Londres. Por favor entiende que es lo más razonable para ustedes "Charles, hermano mayor de Carlise y actual Rey de Asgard intentaba convencer por todos los medios a su hermano menor de abandonar el reino y retirase a un lugar seguro y es que solo él era realmente consciente del peligro que corría la familia real y sabia que si su hermano se quedaba, el destino de todos seria la muerte.

Cinco días atrás, el jefe de la guardia real y personal asistente del Rey había interrumpido el descanso de la familia con una urgente noticia de que sus aliados más cercanos, la familia real de Tor había sido atacada y el reino había sido tomado por el grupo rebelde de los "nomads" dirigidos por un vampiro conocido por su crueldad, de nombre James.

Los reinos de ASGARD y Tor eran los reinos conocidos más antiguos de la tierra, eran los dos reinos más poderosos y bajo ellos se encontraban los demás reinos, sin embargo nadie que no fuera perteneciente a las altas esferas del mundo "real" conocía la existencia de estas dos familias, quienes contaban con características especiales…déjame te explico un poco más.

Nadie sabe de donde vinieron, nadie sabe como comenzó… Existen leyendas que cuentan la historia de unos dos príncipes hermanos que salieron de un reino mágico y llegaron a las playas de Asgard donde conocieron y se enamoraron de dos jóvenes hijas de los jefes de las islas.

Al pasar de las lunas, las dos parejas contrajeron matrimonio y se separaron a los extremos de las islas colocando en el centro del territorio un cristal de cinco metros que se convirtió en el centro de energía que unía a los dos reinos.

Desde ese momento la paz regreso al alejado lugar, trayendo prosperidad y alegría a los moradores de las islas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, comenzaron a verse cosas que jamás habían pasado antes.

Lo descendientes de las parejas, comenzaron a presentar características especiales, que los hacía únicos eh inconfundibles entre los demás.

Fuerza sobre humano, rapidez inaudita, belleza perfecta, intelecto alto y habilidades extrasensoriales y otros regalos especiales que variaban desde ver al futuro, telequinesis, habilidades para volar o la habilidad para controlar la energía con las manos.

Al pasar el tiempo, el origen de los príncipes fue revelado. Andre y Carlo eran los hijos de Marcel, rey de **BENZ.**

Benz era el reino mágico conocido por ser el primero y mantener el equilibrio entre los reinos terrestres y los seres míticos que habitaban la faz de la tierra.

Por más de trescientos años. Las cosas en los reinos de **TOR Y ASGARD** fueron de tranquilidad, hasta que uno de los ancianos profetizo que en mil trescientos años, el mal alcanzaría los reinos y acabaría con la paz en la que se vivía. Solo la ultima descendiente de la línea real de Asgard y el más joven de la de Tor podría hacer que el equilibrio volviera a existir. Solo el amor que los uniría seria lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger la paz y sería la última esperanza de un mundo que entraría en caos total.

Cuando su asesor lo despertó Charles Swan supo en su corazón que los mil trescientos años habían llegado a su fin.

**Capitulo Uno**

**PREPARACIONES.**

La tristeza era notable, la desesperanza y la agonía se sentían claramente en el aire, mientras que rápidamente se realizaban las últimas preparaciones para que los últimos miembros de la familia real salieran a Londres, Charles y Renne se encontraron pasando los últimos minutos con su hija en los aposentos de la misma.

Si alguien se hubiera asomando por la puerta de la inmensa habitación de la joven princesa, hubiera observado a una joven pareja rebosante de amor junto a su hermosa pequeña, disfrutando cada sonrisa de esta, cada gesto, cada caricia y cada beso y no se hubiera imaginado que horas después esta familia seria dividida cruelmente por un obscuro presagio de muerte.

Nadie quiere morir, todos los seres de este planeta mágicos o no. Nadie está preparado para partir y dejar a sus seres amados y mucho menos a su propia hija. Aun después de trescientos años de vivir feliz y pleno Charles no podía evitar desear en el fondo de su corazón, tener la oportunidad, tener la esperanza de ver crecer a su pequeña. El dolor de saber que nunca podría verla de nuevo le rompió el corazón.

Dos horas más tarde, un carruaje especial se adentraba en los parajes submarinos de Asgard llevando en sus adentros una carga preciosa junto a los corazones rotos de la familia Swan Cullen.

Carlise junto a su esposa Esme y sus hijas Rosalie y Alice de cuatro y tres años aproximadamente, junto a la pequeña heredera de dos años quien se refugiaba llorando su alma en el regazo de una demacrada Esme sin entender porque la habían alejado de sus padres. Mientras las lagrimas empapaban el rostro perfecto de Esme; Carlise no podía más que imaginar lo que su vida les depararía en un mundo donde deberían esconder su realidad, en un mundo donde su verdad solo pondría sus vidas en peligro.

Cuando el ultimo pensamiento sobre lo que había sido su feliz hogar por 250 años atravesó la mente de Carlise; este sintió en el fondo de su mente donde guardaba con celo las conexiones emocionales que formaba telepáticamente , como un fuerte corte terminaba con la unión que había sostenido con su hermano y después con su cuñada….

En el salón del trono; después de pelear como dignos descendientes de la raza guerrera más poderosa conocida, Charles y Renne Swan eran asesinados por las manos de James.

**100 AÑOS DESPUES.**

Edward Masen Grimaldi, se encontraba conduciendo su última adquisición, un Lamborgini Diablo color gris por las calles de Volterra, Italia. Ese día había celebrado su cumpleaños 110 y aunque físicamente aparentaba tener 17 años Edward Masen Grimaldi mejor conocido en el reino de Benz como Su majestad real príncipe Edward Anthony Masen príncipe heredero a la corona de Tor y Futuro comandante en jefe de las fuerzas militares de Benz, ese día solo quería ser simple y llanamente un humano común. Lástima que su sueño más preciado jamás se convertiría en realidad.

Metiendo hasta el fondo el potente acelerador de su auto, se dirigió al Palacio real para finalmente enfrentar a su tío, sus primos y los malos recuerdos que lo habían perseguido desde el asesinato de sus padres 100 años atrás.

Siendo el último descendiente de la línea real de Tor eh hijo único del Sucumbido en batalla Rey Edward Arthur Masen, el joven contaba con una responsabilidad inmensa que a duras penas era capaz de soportar.

100 años atrás, durante la noche que celebraba junto a sus padres su 10 cumpleaños, una cuadrilla de rebeldes liderados por un vampiro de nombre James y por la hermana de la Reina Elizabeth, la princesa Victoria se infiltraron por los pasajes que solo conocía la familia real como ruta de escape llegando a liberar los accesos a la ciudad de las tropas rebeldes que aguardaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin darle tiempo ni explicaciones, El Rey Edward llevo a su joven hijo junto con su esposa a las habitaciones inferiores donde Aro (Escudero real) y Eleazar (hermano del rey) esperaban para trasladar a la joven madre y su pequeño, en compañía del príncipe Emett de 15 años y el tímido príncipe Jasper de 20 años de edad.

Su vida sonaba mejor que cualquier cuento, todo eh incluyendo las hadas, el dinero y los castillos pero la verdad era que Edward hubiera cambiado todo lo que tenía por ver una vez más el dulce rostro de su mama y por volver a jugar con su padre.

Gracias al sacrificio de su padre, quien junto a el jefe de la guardia detuvo a los rebeldes de atacar el débil barco que se perdía el los túneles marinos del castillo, la comitiva real se dirigió camino a Italia, donde la familia tenía su refugio frente al mundo conocido. Sin embargo a la mitad de su travesía, el barco fue atacado por un grupo de rastreadores bajo las órdenes de Victoria y así fue como el joven perdió a su madre y a su tío.

Ahora 100 años después su tutor oficial, desidia mandarlo junto a sus primos (quienes eran más hermanos para él) a un país extraño por una misión que ni el mismo entendía.

"tiempos obscuros se avecinan hijos míos y solo ustedes podrán proteger la esperanza de nuestra salvación" Les había dicho Aro, quien era el guardián del Trono designado por su abuelo antes de Morir. Marcel quien había muerto después de 2500 años de vida a causa de la tristeza por la pérdida de sus nietos Edward y Charles había dejado claras instrucciones sobre la preparación que deberían recibir los tres príncipes, en especial la rigurosa preparación que debía recibir Edward como heredero al trono mayor.

Ya llevaban casi un mes arreglando los preparativos para su viaje consistentes en nueva papelería (debido a su longevidad se veían en la necesidad de cambiar de papelería en periodos de tiempo) cuentas de banco para su uso y el acondicionamiento de sus aposentos en la Ciudad a la que irían a residir. Este día seria el ultimo que pasaría en lo que había sido su refugio, a la mañana siguiente Edward estaba consciente de que la guerra comenzaría.

Emett Grimaldi se encontraba dando vueltas como tornado en su cama. Llevaba semanas sin poder lograr una noche de buen sueño y aunque esto no era indispensable para su especie, si les permitía sentirse más relajados. Tres meses atrás, durante el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, Emett había comenzado a soñar de nuevo con unos ojos dorados y un cabello de bucles dorados, una voz melodiosa y un rostro angelical.

Los sueños siempre comenzaban igual:

_Siempre despertaba en un lecho de violetas, rodeado de una niebla suave y dulce. Una música ancestral, notas de piano y arpas lo hipnotizaban a seguir un camino invisible mientras que a su alrededor saltaba por todas partes una pequeña hada de cabellos cortos y obscuros repetía como mantra "oye alguien que te está llamando, un ser dos mundos son, te guiara tu corazón, decidirá por ti". Justo cuando llegaba al final del camino de flores, una pared de robles se erguía frente a él y mientras que una luz se colaba entre los troncos aparecía la pequeña hada de nuevo indicándole con su delicada mano que atravesara hacia la luz mientras que entonaba en una suave voz las notas de una canción su "en mi corazón dentro de mi estarás siempre"._

_Siempre sentía lo mismo, su extraño corazón latía intensamente mientras que de la luz se rebelaba la forma de una joven de cabellos dorados, su voz sonaba como el susurro de la lluvia cristalina mientras que recitaba las palabras de una canción desconocida que lograba de una manera indecible aliviar el dolor y vacio que siempre acompañaba al joven príncipe. Justo cuando se acercaba a la joven esta volteaba y lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos color oro y por un momento la sonrisa que le robaba el aliento iluminaba todo su universo._

Los sueños habían comenzado al cumplir los 24 años, edad a la cual los hombres de su especie todavía eran considerados niños ya que su promedio de vida para los hombres pertenecientes a la familia real podía llegar hasta los 3000 años de edad, sin embargo tanto el cómo su hermano Jasper y su primo Edward se encontraban bajo la maldición de Augustos, la cual les impedía envejecer hasta el momento de encontrar a quienes serian sus consortes.

Veras… Para los hombres de Benz existe una historia, lo que en tu mundo se consideraría un cuento de hadas.

Durante la creación de vidas mágicas, las hadas del destino; antiguas y poderosas criaturas con un conocimiento sin límites y una imaginación igual de grande asignaban a los compañeros de vida. El proceso era simple. Se tomaba un alma mágica y se dividía a la mitad, asignándoles un límite de tiempo para encontrase en el reino mortal. Al pertenecer a la descendencia real y ser los últimos sobrevivientes, las hadas del destino literalmente los habían congelado en el tiempo, con el fin de que la línea de sangre real que se caracterizaba por ser el receptor de la vida y energía de la gente de Benz continuara. En pocas palabras…. No descendientes de línea real…. No vida para el reino de Benz.

Emett estaba consciente del acertijo al que pronto tendría que enfrentarse. Estaba consciente de las emociones caóticas en su interior, de la obscuridad que crecía en el por las ganas de vengar el dolor y la muerte durante tantos años. Siendo el más fuerte físicamente de los tres príncipes y contando con sus poderes de manipulación de energía el joven sabía que si se rendía a su monstruo interno y a sus deseos violentos estaría completamente perdido. Solo la joven de cabellos dorados por quien su corazón dolía podría salvarlo de su obscuridad.


End file.
